


За расставаньем будет встреча

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакса признают шпионом Сопротивления и пытают. Кайло Рен не может этого так оставить</p>
            </blockquote>





	За расставаньем будет встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Они спускаются на нижнюю палубу медленно, словно пытаясь нащупать брод в топком болоте. Все камеры корабля ослеплены и обманывают сами себя, закольцованные показывать лишь пустые коридоры. Кайло слышит за спиной сбитое, тяжелое дыхание и на каждом повороте давит в себе желание обернуться — у них и так мало времени, прежде чем кто-нибудь заметит.  
  
Охраны внизу немного — ей легко отвести глаза. Именно поэтому всем штурмовикам вдруг разом кажется, что уже пришли их сменщики, а сами они могут спокойно идти отдыхать. Кайло опускает руку вниз и оборачивается на Хакса как раз в тот момент, когда тот заходится жутким надсадным кашлем. В тусклом свете коридора его мертвенная бледность выделяется особенно резко. Кайло осторожно поддерживает его под спину и ждёт, когда кашель сойдёт на нет, и так сложно не смотреть на рассечённую бровь и на огромный синяк на скуле, который уже начал наливаться жёлтым.  
  
Когда приступ проходит, Хакс глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает пару раз, а потом сплёвывает на жёсткий пол сгусток крови. Вероятно, не самое приятное ощущение — когда тебя пытают свои же. Заговаривает он очень тихо, так, что Кайло приходится наклониться к его лицу:  
  
— Рен, может, вернёмся, пока не поздно? Вы ведь прекрасно знаете… — Хакс останавливается на мгновение, переводя дыхание. — Прекрасно знаете, что даже вам это не сойдёт с рук. А я, даже если не буду пойман, долго не проживу.  
  
Кайло чуть отодвигается и внимательно смотрит ему в лицо. Легко касается губами окровавленных губ, облизывается и тут же чувствует медный привкус на языке.  
  
— Я вам должен, а долги я привык отдавать.   
  
Два имперских шаттла находятся на дальней от них стороне посадочной площадки. Хакс, подпирающий спиной стену, тяжело отодвигается от спасительной опоры, и, пока они идут вперед, Кайло в любой момент готов подставить плечо. Он бы вообще понёс его на руках, если бы не знал, что нарвётся на резко негативную реакцию. К тому же, пока Хакс идёт сам — Кайло знает, что сдаваться он не собирается.  
  
Когда они достигают пункта назначения, в запасе у них остаётся минут двадцать. Хакс по-прежнему тяжело дышит, а Кайло сжимает кулаки так, что звук скрипа перчаток в тишине кажется оглушительным.  
  
Кайло помогает Хаксу усесться в кресло пилота и сам затягивает и закрепляет ремни безопасности. Хакс чуть кивает и сразу начинает щёлкать тумблерами, вдыхая в шаттл жизнь. Заносит руку над панелью управления, чтобы ввести курс, и замирает в таком положении. Кайло отворачивается — он согласен сейчас, не нужно ему этого видеть. Он заходит за спинку кресла и утыкается лбом в затылок Хакса, чувствуя, как тот чуть вздрагивает.  
  
— Я найду вас, генерал. Не знаю, сколько пройдёт времени, но надеюсь, что вы дождётесь. И поэтому, — Кайло делает короткую паузу, набирая воздуха в лёгкие, и шепчет на пределе слышимости, — не смейте умирать.  
  
Он не оборачивается у переборки, экономя время, и покидает шаттл так быстро, как может.   
  
Когда на «Финализаторе» поднимают тревогу, отслеживать Хакса уже поздно. В конференц-зале Фазма становится у Кайло за правым плечом и ничего не говорит. И Кайло так же молча принимает её благодарность.  
  
Все укрепляются в мысли, что генерал был предателем. «Но так лучше», — думает Кайло. Лучше живой предатель, чем мёртвый патриот.  
  
***  
  
Планета маленькая, и даже при двух солнцах почти круглый год занесена снегом. Он шагает вперёд, то и дело сверяясь с координатами, несмотря на то, что чувствует пульсацию жизни совсем неподалёку. Натоптанная тропинка, занесённая снежным крошевом, едва видна, но он всё равно старается с неё не сходить, чтобы не провалиться в глубокий сугроб.  
  
Домик он видит, только подойдя к нему на расстояние пяти футов. Впечатление это строение производит самое плачевное — удивляет, как оно вообще ещё держится. Дверь, что совсем не удивительно, открыта – его здесь ждут.  
  
Внутри царит полумрак. Свет даёт только старомодная лампа, низко висящая над широким столом, по ту сторону которого угадывается силуэт сидящего человека.   
  
— Вы что-то задержались.   
  
Голос явно севший, с лёгкой хрипотцой. Не такой, как он помнит. Но интонации угадываются безошибочно. Он снимает маску, укладывая её прямо на пол у своих ног. Не хочет, чтобы вокодер коверкал его слова. Человек быстро поднимается, вставая во весь рост.  
  
— Дела не отпускали.  
  
Что-то щёлкает, и комнату заливает яркий ровный свет. Кайло Рен щурится, защищая глаза ладонью, затянутой в перчатку. Человек в считанные минуты оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки и внимательно его рассматривает.  
  
Прошедшие три года изменили его сильнее, чем Кайло мог себе представить. Короткую белесую полосу в светлой брови почти не видно, но Кайло помнит о ней, сразу прикипая взглядом. Он стал ещё бледнее, всю нижнюю часть лица теперь закрывает густая борода на пару тонов темнее, чем волосы. Глаза словно бы чуть выцвели и вместо прежней зелени радужки приобрели желтоватый оттенок. По правой щеке вдоль скулы змеится широкий зарубцевавшийся шрам, сбегающий вниз и прячущийся где-то в бороде.  
  
— Что, не нравлюсь?  
  
И в голосе Хакса столько же яда, сколько смертельной, глухой усталости. Кайло одним коротким шагом преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и упирается лбом Хаксу в лоб, укладывая руки ему на плечи. Он слишком долго ждал этого момента, чтобы теперь начинать встречу с ругани и препирательств. Хакс замирает, застигнутый врасплох. И чуть нервно дёргается, когда Кайло мягко касается его губ своими – совсем как тогда. Борода щекотно колется, и это новое ощущение разливается теплом у него в груди. Он чуть отстраняется, чтобы снова посмотреть Хаксу в лицо.  
  
— Вы выполнили мою просьбу, — тихо говорит Кайло.  
  
— Как видите, это нелегко мне далось.  
  
Хакс коротко смеётся, и в этот момент Кайло отпускает. В этот момент он понимает — всё было не зря. Все эти три года, которые он жил в ожидании этого всего – заснеженной планеты, шаткого убежища, теплого, живого Хакса в его руках.  
  
— Вы ведь расскажете мне, что я пропустил? — и Хакс чуть улыбается уголком губ.  
  
— Я расскажу вам даже больше.  
  
И это звучит как обещание.


End file.
